Cookies 'n Cream
by ColorTheSky
Summary: One-shot. Someone can't sleep. All because of Home made ice cream. Its a witts battle. But someone wants something else... Who will satisfy their craving first...?


a/n- Set right after Max. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock.

Ugh.

Okay.

Seriously.

Here I am, the audacious Maximum Ride, staring at the ceiling.

Yes, ole Max alone in her room.

Yes, running out of witty remarks.

Yes, me, Max, once again can't sleep.

No, I am not kidnapped or being hunted down by literally 'Mad' scientists.

I just have a lot on my mind. And I am practically just an insomniac,

Whose insomnia is espescially fueled by an overdose of paranoia and cravings for her mom's espescially home made cookies and cream ice cream.

Ugh. I'm laid across bed, wings spread out behind me. I stared at the clock: 3:37am. Great. Just Great. I'm awake just because my mom's home made ice cream, safe sound and cold down in the fridge, is haunting me and my 3000 calorie diet.

Oh mahn... The cold sweetness of vanilla, chocolate ice cream, with chewy pleasurable chocolate chip cookies all together in one... the cookies and ice cream melting in your mouth at the same freakin' time... Oh Gosh. My mouth instantly watered...

You can do this Max, resist!

Resist!

Resist!

Okay, I can't.

I have lost my mounds of self control.

I sat up.

Okay, how to do this, without waking any one up... maybe... maybe if I was quiet enough, I could sneak past mom's creaky steps and down towards the kitchen.  
I know that if people woke up, they'd want ice cream too... I can't let that happen. Not on my watch. The ice cream's mine.

I slowly made my way to the door, making sure that Nudge and Angel didn't hear my footsteps. Well, I can only hear their silent breathing, they must be asleep. I reachout to open the door when-

BAHM!

Not really 'bam', soundless actually, but it scared me half to death. I almost flew to my bed. I landed with a great 'thud' as my head hit the head board.

"Ow."

Dang. I could hear Angel and Nudge wake up in a scurry.

"Max? Are you okay?"

I glanced at the door. Huh. Fang. Holding a finger to his lips.

"Yeah. Guys I'm okay. Just Go back to sleep."

"Okay Max. G'night." I heard them mumble.

I glanced back at Fang.

"Yo." he said, "You okay?"

"Yeahp. I'm fine. You gave me a heart attack."

"Don't I always?" He gave me one of those half- smiles when I least expected it. Now, it felt like the sun was rising. My cheeks grew hot.

Oh my freakin' Gawd. There he was. Leaning against the frame of my door. In his T-shirt and blue boxers. Hair toussled, eyes dark as ever... bearing holes into mine.

He came over to my bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs, not completely forgetting about the ice cream. He kissed my forehead and sat down beside me.

He slowly took my arms and unwound them from my knees. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't sleep." he said, staring out my window.

"Why?" embarassed at the thought that he knew I wanted ice cream.

"Because I couldn't either," he looked at me.

Whoo. "That explains everything." I said, the hint of a smile in my voice.

"And because there is a gallon tub of Dr. Martinez's home made cookies and cream ice cream waiting in the refrigerator." from the tone of his voice, I could easily know he was smirking.

"Uh... well, yeah." I muttered, clearly forgetting the fact that he could read me easier than an open book. "But I can sleep now." I snuggled closer into his arms.

"I still can't"

"Why not?"

"I want ice cream."

My eyes grew big. And there suddenly was this gargantuan smile plastered across my face. "Me too."

He removed his arm around me and told me seriously "Then let's get some. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going down to the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He kept on staring at me, head to toe.

I looked down and I didn't notice anything wrong with what I was wearing.

A white tank top and shorts, bare footed, both of us were. It made less noise.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing, uhm it's just-" he stopped mid- sentence.

"Just what?"

"Its what you're wearing." his face turned pink.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No- its just" he looked away, "its just mightily exposing."

"Fang, I was going to-" I realized I was making it unomfortable for him, "Would you like me to change?"

"No!"

"Its okay, I'll just-" I walked up the stairs

"No! Its fine!" He grabbed my bare leg and the goose bumps rose. I fell back. He caught my fall. "Uh, let's just get the ice cream." He settled me onto the floor. Looking embarrassed.

I turned pink. "Uhm, okay, if that's what you want."

Akward.

When we got to the kitchen, we made a deal: he got the spoons and I got the Ice cream.

When I got the ice cream from the fridge, I was uber excited, my stomach made noises. I opened the tub slowly-

"Oh crap." He was immediatley at my side.

"Yeahp."

Looking at the tub, there was only around two spoon fuls of ice cream left.

"Gazzy." we said at the same time.

This was going to be slightly difficult.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm, Fang," I said, staring at him. I batted my eyelashes slowly. He looked at me in surprise. "You know," I stood slowly on my toes. "Maybe," I inched my face to his, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Uh-uh, who said Max didn't have any moves? He was waiting, I was sure. His eyes were glittering.

I suddenly let go and grabbed the tub. "Maybe, I should have the Ice cream!" I said running towards the other side of the marble counter. He stared at me in dibelief.

I opened the tub, mouth watering again, I looked for a spoon, finding it no where.

"Looking for this?" He waved all the utensils from side to side, giving me a mocking smile.

"I can always use my hands," I told him.

"Not if I eat it first!" He slid and took the tub from my hands.

"No!" I screamed in frustration.

Ha, I found a weapon. I took the 1 liter soda bottle in my hands and started shaking. "Fang," I said in a sing song a voice, "Watch out."

"Wha-?"

"Drop. The. Ice Cream."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will." I smiled and opened the bottle, soda flying everywhere.

Oh dang.

A corner of Mom's well cleaned kitchen was now soiled with rootbeer... at least I hit Fang.

"Oh shi-" He exclaimed, wiping the soda of his wet face and now sticky hair. I took advantage of the situation... I grabbed the tub from his hands. "Point for Max!"

I was about to eat-

"Oh no, you don't!" He screamed as he grabbed the sink hose and sprayed me.

"Aaaiiieee!!!" Cold water drenched me from head to toe. I shook off the water, trying to air dry myself.

Fang smiled at me angelically. "Nice bra."

"Uh! Pervert!" I looked down, oh great, purple zebra stripes. "Ugh!!!" I covered my chest with my hands.

"What's the commotion down there?" Mom exclaimed.

"Nothing mom!"

"Well, tone down your voices!"

"Sure mom!"

While I was taliking with mom, Fang had grabbed the tub. "Ugh!" I yelped in frusration. He looked at me smug. "Thank you Dr. Martinez."

I screamed again inside. I scanned my area for my next weapon. Soda, used. Forks? Nothing too violent. Knives? No way! Plates? Too much noise. Ahhh, perfect.

Eggs.

"Fang?" I said in my sweetest voice. "Please give me the Ice cream."

I threw the eggs up and down. He stared at me.

"Oh crap. Max, listen, we can settle this, okay? A spoon each- " he backed away.

"Give me the ice cream Fang." still my sweetest voice.

"Max, dont do this. Half and half right? C'mon I just washed my hair! Max please!" He threw his arms up in surrender.

"Too late. Fang, please close the tub." I gave him my most innocent smile.

"Why?" he did what he was told.

"'Cause you're about to become an omelet!" I threw three eggs at him. One landing on his hair, the other hit him square in the chest, another hit his face.

"That does it." He protested. "This... is war" He grabbed an egg. Before he could throw an egg, I ducked and grabbed a pack of flour- okay, not the best weapon, but it was the nearest- I immediately got a fistful ready to launch any second.

"Max, sweetie?" He said. From under here, I could easily see his legs and his boxers. "Where are you?"

I was about to mov-"There you are!" He threw an egg, and it landed on my chest.

I threw flour at him, "Ha!"

"Pleh. Ptoo." He said spitting out flour. His brows and lashes were white, even his face was white. I stood up as a reflex action, leaving the flour behind me.

I hurriedly grabbed eggs, tossing it up and down. "Fang, honey?" I said "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

But I knew what was more important: The ice cream. "No never mind, just stay where you are."

I crept slowly, itching to shove the two spoons of ice cream in my mouth.

C'mon, Max, you can make it.

Wait, I know what I need, a shield! I bent down slowly, watching my back, and under the counter, I found a baking pan, big enough to cover my face.

I was now confident. I bent back up.

"Okay Fang, come out come out!" Suddenly, the nape of my neck was sticky with egg. "Arghh!!!" The tub wasn't on top of the table anymore.

"Looking for something?" he gave me a mocking smile.

"Yeah, and its right in your hand!" I let go of the tray and I got a few more eggs, and suddenly I was the fastest egg throwing machine ever... if there was ever anything invented like it.

He stared at me in astonishment. Egg yoke trickling down his chin.

"Hm." I said smug. "Ready to end and give up?"

"No, Max, its just the beginning." he had something hidden behind his back. "Haaa!!!!" he said, face full off egg, showering me with what looked like chocolate and maple syrup. Next thing I knew, I was the sweetest thing on the planet.

"Eew, ew, ew!" I said, stickiness seeping into my clothes. "You're paying for that!" I shrieked.

I couched and went behind the protection of the counter again.

I instantly grabbed another insrument, a big bonus, olive oil- slick fast.

Very slowly, I stalked behind the counter about to get him by surprise, but I doubt he wouldn't be able to smell my sweetness from afar. Ugh! Maple and chocolate! Ants are gonna crawl on me tonight!

There he was, back towards me, apparently finding something else to attack me with.

Perfect.

"Surprise!" I squeezed all the contents of the bottle towards him.

Er. Wrong move. I qiuckly slipped over the oil I just spilled and he caught me just before I landed headfirst onto the egg splattered kitchen floor. "Ahhh!"

"Max, would you please actually try to make it hard for me to save your life?"

"I want the ice cream!"

"Only if you can still stand after this..."

He let me down and gave me this smug smile and brought out something I never knew I was capable of being covered with...

Vinegar.

"Aaacckkk!! Fang!" I scowled. "What do I look like? A condiment container?"

"Maybe."

"Well, just watch out." I gave him a mischevous grin. "I have a few tricks under my sleeve," he grimaced at my words, "and this is one of them"

I took a carton of milk and stood next to him and poured it over his head.

"My ice cream." I said smirking.

I walked away about to content my craving hunger. I still had the eggs in my hand.

Suddenly, I felt strong slick arms wrap around my shoulders. "Gah!" I yelped in surprise.

I couldn't squeeze out.

"Hey Max... Im here," he whispered into my ear. The hairs on my neck rose. "Maybe its all you need to fall asleep."

"Hm.." I suddenly felt like all those witty jibes just flew out of my head.

"Maybe..." All I could feel now, were his arms wrapped around me. I was too engulfed by this new snug feeling to care about ice cream now.

I was too relaxed. He put his face into my drenched, becoming frizzy hair. And I couldn't help it.

I let go of two eggs. And I put a hand on his arm. "It is..."

This felt so good.

I closed my eyes, I wish I could stay like this forever.

"Hm..." He put his head on my neck.

But no, Ice cream had to get in the way.

Not forgetting the last egg in my hand, I smashed the egg into his forehead, making him stumble backward.

Going to the ice cream, I felt a hand grab onto my leg and pull me backward, I slipped off the oil.

"Eeeeekkk!!" I landed on top of him with a crash. "If you want me to hug you, you could just ask nicely."

"I knew I didn't have to. You like hugging me too." He said smug. "But mahn, you smell!"

I protested until he let go off me. Then I positioned myself so that I was sitting on top of him. He had a straight face on.

"Don't forget its still your fault, egg boy."

"Egg boy?"

I put my face inches from his, my hair around both of our faces. I stared at him and that usual half smile playing around his lips.

Okay, Max the puppy, couldn't help it. I kissed his nose and his smile finally broke out. I still kept a straight face on.

I growled. "My Ice Cream! Egg boy! Deal with it!"

He just stared at me for a second, then we both started laughing so hard. I rolled off of him until we were both lopsided on the floor.

I don'tknow how long we were laughing that way. But it was one of the most fun I've had in months.

I looked at him side ways and then he finally said, "Okay, okay, you can have the ice cream. Its yours." I gave him my most precious smile.

"Thanks." I got up. Brushing everything I could, off my bare legs. "C'mon, let's go egg boy."

Oh, mahn Mom's gonna kill us in the morning. The kitchen was a mess.

Sighing, I got the tub from the counter and I got a spoon. I sat under the counter and started eating slowly. Fang sat down beside me.

He looked at me first, then he looked away. His dark eyes had something in them.

He wanted something, it was a kind of longing that made you guilty.

Ugh. He wanted ice cream.

Oh, mahn, too bad I'm such a sucker for guilt trips.

"Uh, Fang?" He looked at me, raising up a white brow.

Okay, I must admit we were a huge mess.

Half of his sweaty, egged and sticky face was covered in white: his lashes, his brows, his hair-all still sticky with dried milk and soda.

And his shirt was stained with soda, oil, flour and egg.

He was a mess, but every time I look at him, it still makes me squeal inside.

Love sick Max.

Mahn, how did I look then?

I bet it had something to do with the word, nasty.

But did I make him squeal?

I wonder...

"I thought I was egg boy?"

"Nah. Fang is hotte- uh, more macho.."

Guilt crept into my system once again.

He grinned.

He put his sticky hand on my white bare knee.

"Do you want ice cream?" I asked sweetly.

He shook his head 'no'.

He smiled slightly. Then he took my sticky messed up face in both of his sticky hands.

But I didn't care, as long as he was here, nothing else mattered.

Gawsh, I could't breathe. I.. I... I don't know. I can easily feel my face turning scarlet.

"Do you want us to go get cleaned up? I know I stink." I asked, giving my most innocent smile and wrinkling my nose.

He shook his head 'no' again. "You smell perfect."

He wiped my upper lip with his thumb and held me even closer.

My heart was seriously fluttering.

He was so close, I could easily see the gold glints in his eyes. I could see every speck of flour on his thick lashes. Every lash stuck together because of the milk. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Once, again, Max the puppy couldn't help it.

I sighed and put my own palms on top of his hands.

"Then what do you want?" I asked breathng out the question, too overwhelmed by how close we were.

I closed my eyes. Still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, you silly girl," he finally said letting out a rough laugh, shaking his head once again. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me intently.

My heart skipped a beat.

He then said in a very serious tone, still shaking his head, smiling,

"All I want is here... all I ever wanted is this... this..." he kept on shaking his his head I put one of my palms on his face,

"it's between my hands right now,"

Leaning in closer, he whispered,

"All I want is you..." 


End file.
